Austin
Austin is the Speaker of the second (and current) Church of Gaming. He perfers to lead missions personally and likes to be on the frontlines during battle. History Text-Based Adventure Game In the Church Text-Based Adventure Game, it will be revealed how Austin met Adam, James and Scott. It will also show Winchester in the tank's prime, before it's retirment and how Austin becomes the Speaker. The Uber Wars During the Uber Wars, Austin led the Church of Gaming against the Axis of Gaming. He personally led many attacks during the course of the war, and was greatly respected by the Church armed forces under his command. Austin was a member of the strike team that infiltrated Willamette Mall to rescue James from a threat known as The Swarm. After rescuing James, Austin ordered the destruction of the town of Willamette, which deeply saddened him. Near the war's climax, Austin had accidently angered the Goddess of RPGs, and went with Adam to pray for forgivness. While he was gone, the leader of the Axis, the Twilight Archon attacked the Church building, and burned it to the ground, and challenged Austin to a duel to the death atop Mt. Gaming. Austin agreed, and during the battle, was also attacked by the Axis general Krual. Fortunatley James defended Austin from the new threat, allowing Austin the time needed to destroy the Archon, while James finished Krual. The Azeroth Expedition Austin led the Expedition to the land of Azeroth, where they made peace agreements with both the Horde and the Alliance, as well as free the Mudoken from their bonds of slavery at Rupture Farms. Austin later returned with the majority of the rest of the crew, preparing to voyage to the country of Northrend to destroy the Swarm, but were attacked on the beach by a Swarm invasion force. While the Church won the battle, Austin was killed in the fighting, however the Gods wern't doen with the Speaker, and respawned him. The Swarm Wars Austin led the Assault on Northrend. The Second Uber Wars Austin was still commander of the Chuch during the Second Uber Wars. Equipment and Abillities Austin is not a very agile or acrobatic person, relying more on his wit and weaponry to defeat his opponets. He also suffers from an advanced case of Asthma, and requires an inhaler after strenuous physical activity. Due to his rank of Speaker, Austin is able to control the Binary coding that makes up the world and it's inhabitants. This allows him to convert inanimate objects into Binary, which he often uses as an explosive projectile weapon. It also allows him basic control of an item's physical properties, allowing him to lift and move objects without actually touching them. Behind the Scenes Austin, like all the core Church heroes, is based on one of the original authors. Austin is named for the main writer- Drayco90. Austin is also a representative of the author in the world, and his abillities and powers are greatly exagerated from their real-world counter part. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Church of Gaming